


The Alpha Furyan

by hellbells



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sentinel Fusion, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick thought he was the only one left. He lived one day at a time and hoped that he could keep his senses balanced enough to stay ahead of the bounty hunters. It wasn't always enough and he would end up breaking out of yet another slammer.</p><p>What happens when Riddick finds out that his other half, his guide, the one that can complete him was taken away from him by the very man that destroyed his home planet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Furyan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork for "The Alpha Furyan" by hellsbells101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448272) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary). 



> Big thanks to Casey_Wolfe and mswriter07 for cheer-leading this story and playing beta. Also a massive thanks to Danceswithgary for creating awesome artwork for the story.

Long ago there was a prophecy made, and like all good prophecies it was not understood properly.  The Lord Marshall of the Necromonger Fleet was told that his end would be at the hands of an Alpha Furyan, a bonded one at that.  On the planet of Furya the Alpha Furyans were those born with enhanced senses, and as a result they were elevated in society.  They were the leaders of men and natural generals. However nature ensures a balance and for all their gifts they needed their guide to make sure they could access their gifts truly. The legend goes that the Alpha and their Guide were two halves of the same soul split in two.  Their other half - sometimes known as a guide was able to balance the Alpha’s senses once they were bonded.

 

The Alpha and their Guide were the stuff of legends and even in a time where most warfare was conducted in space they were still feared. The Lord Marshall upon hearing the legend was furious - he would not die EVER. He would certainly not die at the hands of a primitive barbarian. He had a simple plan; one might say an elegant plan due to its simplicity. His intentions were simple - If a Furyan would be his downfall then the Furyans would have to disappear.  He wiped out all Furyans with a fire not seen in years, and other planets trembled wondering if they would be next, and all tried to figure out just what the Furyans had done to earn the Necromongers full wrath.

 

The planets watched as the proud race steadily fell after a long siege. It was bloody but by the end of it despite how ferocious their warriors were - all Furyans were dispatched to the Underverse. Upon hearing the report off one of his loyal commanders, the Lord Marshall was pleased with his success. He collapsed back onto his throne and just revelled in fact that he was safe. The Marshall felt invincible assuming that there was no one around who could challenge him. It was his burning ambition to rule this universe.

  


**_... It was too bad that he had missed one..._ **

  
  


Sometime Riddick wanted to curse his senses. Oh he could acknowledge that they had their uses but they were just full on all the time. To Riddick it felt like his senses had always been this way but that was simply not true. It had been a shock that one day in Butchers Bay he had awoken with his sense of smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing were all amped beyond everyone else. Truth be told, unless he needed to escape a slammer he hated his senses. He hadn't always had these super senses. It was not like they had just switched one calmly - they'd only started after a massive brawl in the first slammer he'd been in.

  


_One minute ... he was sure he was going to die and the next minute; he had new energy from somewhere. He could smell all the other convicts. He not only knew where they were standing but he could literally hear the opponents taking a swing for him. He was moving quicker and that was how he came out on top. There were definite downsides to the senses though. He was so focussed on hearing any new attackers that he zoned out of reality. He quickly_ _understood that this was a result of stretching his senses too far which is why he resolved on only using his senses in emergencies. It was a good idea but one that was impractical in his pursuit of remaining amongst the living. For the very simple reason that in a slammer - there were simply too many threats that could be_

_It was a good idea but one that was impractical in Riddick’s pursuit of staying amongst the living. For the very simple reason that in a slammer - there were simply too many threats that could be used against him. He couldn’t control his sight or keep it muted when it was the difference between seeing the Shiv before it landed in your spine or not. He was just too hyper-aware to turn it off but was smart enough to know that he needed to do something before he zoned out because he’d stretched his ability to see too far. In the end he’d had the op done in Butcher’s Bay to have his eyes shined.  The operation was successful as the eye shining meant that he could handle the daytime without zoning and was able to see better in the dark._

  


_Riddick was smart enough to know that if he stayed in this prison the he would end up dead so he planned, and watched. He stayed in his cell and started to use his senses slowly stretching them, using them to his limits to catalogue his surroundings. It was startling to realise just how much you miss because you simply because don’t listen well enough._

  


_Suffice to say once he set his mind to it - the slammer couldn’t keep him for too long. The reality of the matter was that by embracing his senses he was free. In the beginning he was using his senses as they were helping him stay alive. He came to realise later on that he was just giving into his nature but even though he couldn’t explain it - He knew there was something missing. He didn’t know what was missing just knew that his life would be easier if he found this missing piece._

  


  * **_He had no world or lore to understand that that would always be the case until he found the Guide to balance his Alpha senses._**



  


A few years later and Riddick was stupidly pushing his sense to the limits, and stupidly beyond his known limits. As a result he was stuck on the prison transport being hauled back to Tangiers. He might be pissed as hell, but he would give Johns his due - the merc had been good. Good enough that he had stretched his senses too far. Riddick’s good fortune in having the boat crash on a planet was immense. Well until he’d realised that the world they were stuck on was Hades, and then he was sure that the Universe was laughing at him yet again.

  


Riddick wanted to punch something as he was going to need a shit load of luck to get through this. The boat was dead until repairs could be made and the crew was clueless as to what was out there. He’d awoken first and nearly recoiled at the sound of wings. There were way too many wings and screeches for comfort. He knew the lore of Hades - in the day you were safe but come nightfall you pray to Hades as he was the one who would keep your soul when the monsters got you.

  


As the passengers assimilated what had actually happened to them he kept to the shadows cataloguing all the survivors seeing who would be useful.  He could see the hyped up second in command; his drug problem was going to make him too unstable. There were a few passengers that had made it, a brunette named Shazza, the young girl masquerading as a boy, and the Imam. The captain, who was too scared to function, and would probably get them all killed and his personal favourite Johns. This would not end well for everyone - Riddick would fight to make sure that he wasn’t one of them, and he would personally see to it that a few like the dangerous second took a journey to their next life.

  


By the time that night had fallen, they’d found the crappy second he’d killed. Riddick had killed the second so that all the others would actually stand a chance of survival. The others would feel bad about it, but as far as Riddick was concerned he was protecting the group. Unwittingly it was the first time he’d truly given into his instincts as an Alpha.  


  
“We have no clue what is out there!” The Captain cried out.

  


It was true, but Riddick was getting bored of watching them foolishly die. “You know there are big winged creatures out there. We’re in luck that they can’t handle the light but they’re fast as anything at night.”

  


Shazza was dismayed she really did not want to die on this rock, “And how are we supposed to deal with that?”  
  
Riddick shrugged, “I can see in the dark. The question is, who is afraid of the dark?”

  


It turns out that by the end of their time on Hades the question was answered. All but himself, the Imam and little boy-girl Jack was dead. He kept the little one close; he couldn’t explain it but she felt like she belonged with him.

  


The Imam spoke to him, “She can’t go with you.”

  


Riddick growled. He’d rescued the guy and now he was trying to take his daughter! She may not be his daughter by blood, but in his heart she felt like his daughter. Riddick didn’t understand it, but he’d learned to listen to his instincts. “Why? I would protect her!”

  


The Imam smiled as he was not worried by what would happen to Jack from Riddck. “I know you will not harm her. I ask this, how many bounties are on your head?”

  


He knew the Imam had a valid point. Also as much as he wanted to rip the guys head off he drew the line at harming religious people unless they were a threat to his life. “Where will she go?”

  


The Imam was feeling surer now, “She can come with me and I will make sure that she finds a good family.”  
  
Jack was angry though she wanted someone to ask her what she wanted. She wanted to go with Riddick. He was safe and family or at least that is what it felt like to her. “I wanna stay with you.”  


Riddick sighed needing to explain, “Jack my life is not fun. I need to know you’re safe.”

  


“Not fair.” She pouted and pulled him into a hug.

  


It was the first simple touch he’d had in years. He was surprised by it and he could only pat her gently. The Imam was not such a nice guy as he was enjoying this. He could see it. “Kiddo life is not fair. The minute it is safe I will do my best to find you.”  


 

She looked up big tears in her eyes, but she was doing her best to be brave. “You better.”

  


  * _In years to come he’d wonder if maybe he should have kept her close._



  
  


Riddick did not even know why he was here. He had helped the Imam stay alive on Hades and,as far as he was concerned, that was more than enough good deeds on his part for the century. He had more than enough trouble balancing his powers while staying one step ahead of the Mercs so he shouldn’t be borrowing trouble. So his choice to come to Hellion Prime was the wrong side of crazy.  The central world of the system was heaving Metropolis’ – these cities were like a smorgasbord for his senses.  The people moved around him, and he would guess that they didn’t even know why they were carefully edging around him. It was just a good thing that they were listening to their natural instincts.  His musings were not true though as in reality he knew exactly why he was here. The Imam had a message about Jack - he’d missed the little hellcat but being on the run was no place for a girl. It was just too bad that she had obviously picked up his bad habits. The report from the Imam said that she was banged up in Tangiers.  His plan was simple and that was to get to the Imam - find out what the hell had gone down and then break his Jack out. He had never managed to fully explain it, but he still considered Jack to be his daughter.

  


Riddick only intended to listen to what the Imam had to say as he requested the meeting and then he would leave to track down Jack. Hellion Prime was not his home and there was way too much heat in the metropolis for him to be comfortable. He had already dealt with three bounty hunters since he’d arrived on Hellion Prime. Riddick looked up at the rain slicked night sky and could see the large imposing meteor. He could see the religious fold freaking out and the others shivering.  Riddick wasn’t religious and he wasn’t prone to freak outs but whatever the meteor was he knew one thing - it was a prelude to death, and was on a collision course with the planet. All of this led to one conclusion that he would conduct his business and get the fuck out of dodge before it all came to pass. He had no intention of sticking around when the shit went down as he was a man on a mission.

  


  * _In theory it was a good plan, only Riddick would not be able to dodge quickly enough._



  


The Imam shivered as the Elemental materialised in his library. He knew that he should be more scared by the invading party that was taking over their world, and yet this old woman scared him more. For the sheer reason of just how otherworldly she was. She stood in his home and made him feel like he was the guest. It was disconcerting to say the least.

  


“I want to see this Riddick,” was all she said, and just assumed that her command would be followed.

  


The Imam cared for his old friend; he was only doing this because he didn’t want his family and especially his daughter harmed. Even so, he did not want to see Riddick come to harm. He knew that without Riddick he would have never made it off Hades to see his beloved family. It was for this reason he was trying to seek reassurances as pitiful as they were, “He will not come to harm?”

  


Aereon rolled her eyes knowing that she’d failed to hide her annoyance from the Imam. Good, as she didn’t want to hide her annoyance. Of course, the Alpha Furyan would not be destroyed she thought. After all, he was needed. He was crucial in making sure that the bastard Lord Marshall ended up dead. She had warned the Lord Marshall against his action, but he had been so sure of his power and strength that he had not seen the fatal flaw in his plan.

 

Zhylaw may think himself the hero in his life, but he was definitely meant to be playing the villain role.  He had heard a prophecy foretelling his death at the hands of a Furyan Alpha-Guide pair.  He had vowed that that would never happen and Furya despite their proud warrior heritage had fallen under the onslaught of the Necromonger might. It helped that their Necromonger foot-soldiers were all dead or half-dead before the battle had even begun. You can’t fight what doesn’t feel and that would always be the problem.

  


Zhylaw was so sure that he had eliminated any potential heir to the prophecy that he was arrogant and ignored any potential dangers. To be fair even Aeron had thought he’d managed it until she started to hear stories of this infamous criminal and how he’d always managed to escape any prison he was sent to and that wasn’t the only story. The inference was that if you were a merc party that intended to capture this Riddick well they’d better be at least five of you or your party wouldn’t be seen again.  

 

She was almost certain that this was the child of the prophecy but she had to tread carefully, if the stories were true then this Riddick was a child shaped by his upbringing. He was rough and self-centred in a way that you had to be; to be able to survive the annihilation of your entire race. She marvelled at this idea of this Alpha-Furyan and when she’d heard that he’d saved some people on a boat that had gone down on Hades. Well then it seemed that he wasn’t completely beyond redemption and just might be able to handle the prophecy.

  


She would have liked more time to gather more information; maybe even time to devise a test but the Necromongers had kicked into high gear in the last year and it wouldn’t be long before their campaign saw the Universe tip beyond saving. It was this tipping point that had the elementals concerned; after all despite their reputation for being interfering busybodies it was the balance that they sought to keep. The Necromongers were many things but they were not a race that brought balance to the universe. In fact their very existence was an affront to that very balance. Still this Imam knew nothing of her internal thoughts so she gave him a minimal assurance, “I mean Mr Riddick no harm.”

  


  *          _And it was true – for she had much for him to do.  
  
_



The man in question was listening outside the door, and wanted to snort. If she truly meant him no harm then she was a rarity. Riddick had left once already. It was the damn Imam’s young daughter that made him return – she had been so sure that he would save her, and her papa. There was no reason for him to live up to her expectation, but there was something about her that reminded him of his childhood, and Jack. It was still just a dream, a far-away one at that, but sometimes when he slept there was a fleeting sense of happiness right there in the past. And the last cycle he had been dreaming about his childhood and the spirit which was part of him according to Shirah.

  


Still the Imam was not the one they wanted and if the fool stood his ground much longer the guard would kill him. Riddick didn’t want that to happen, and besides if that was the Imam’s mood then the oncoming fleet would offer him enough chances to die.  Riddick felt that the Imam may as well have a chance to save his family first, taking a deep breath he stepped into the library and introduced himself. “Well lady you wanted to talk and I’m here.”

  


The Elemental looked delighted and so very regal. “Finally, I’m so pleased to meet you.”

  


If the pleasure was mutual then Riddick managed to hide it well. In fact he was too busy sneering at the guard the Elemental had picked. He was distinctly unimpressed with the guard - it might have something to do with the fact that within a few seconds of having entered the library he had a mental plan to eliminate all of them. He was also never one that could be described as diplomatic, and it showed in his response,  “Can’t say the pleasure is mutual as I have no fucking clue who you are lady.”

  


“I’m Aereon and I wonder if you know who you are?” She asked lightly, but Riddick could hear the bite. He’d met her type before and they spoke double and nearly always got their own way. It would not benefit him to be trapped in her net. The shitty thing was though that he knew that he might not have much choice about it in the end.

  


Even so Riddick had no intention of betraying his inner thoughts. Instead, he snorted, “That’s easy don’t the holos tell you? I’m a dangerous convict.”

  


The old lady looked through him and he couldn’t tell how, but he knew exactly what she was doing. She was judging him, or weighing his worth. It would just help if he just knew why.  “Maybe but that is not all you are Mr Riddick.” He really hated the way she sounded so damn sure of herself and him especially as even he wasn’t so sure about himself.

 

“No?” He was sure he’d made it a question.

  


“Do you know where you were born?” She asked unwilling to let the conversation move away from the thread she’d picked, but Riddick could tell she was curious and not mocking like the mercs always were when they were trying to capture him.  
  
He shrugged, “Can’t say I do.”

  


She sighed like it was a shame but she did not seem deterred, “Tell me how are your senses?”

  


He froze momentarily never suspecting that to be a question he would be asked. After all, how the hell could she know?  Riddick was unsure of many things, but he knew one thing that he wasn’t like her. He was certain that he couldn’t dissolve and float through the air. “Weird.” Was the only short terse reply he was willing to give, as it was vague enough not revealing his potential weakness but also giving her a satisfying answer.  She did not seem disappointed however if anything she looked like this was the best news ever - he was now on even more heightened alert. “So what is the big deal?”

  


The woman sighed, “The army that is about to destroy this world needs to be stopped.”

  


Riddick shrugged, “Not my issue.” And it wasn’t. Riddick had an agenda and that was rescue Jack not save a world.

  


“Oh but it could be.” She questioned intently, “What if you could stop them? Oh and meet everything you’ve ever wanted?” She dangled in front of him like a tempting dream.

  


It was nice Riddick thought, but it was also a dream - there was a being difference between reality and desires.  “I don’t need a dream, I just want to survive.” Riddick replied as it was the truth - a life on the run really did condense ones desire down to a minimum.

  


Aereon acknowledged the wisdom of his words for there was a kernel of truth to them. “Yes I suppose that might be true but your guide, the one who can balance your senses is in that fleet kept down through the machinations of their leader.”  


Riddick did not want the old woman to see how much her words were affecting him. He would be lying if he didn’t think about the truth of her words. He knew that there was something missing from his life and she was able to name it. Could it be a person? He was still aiming for nonchalance even if he didn’t quite achieve it. “Is that all?”  
  
The woman barely managed to hide her pleased smile from her face. She had done what she wanted and the seed was planted in the Furyan’s mind. She felt it best to let the ember blow up into a fire. She was now almost certain that Riddick would face off against Zhylaw and would finally meet his mate. Once Riddick and Vaako met - the bond would start to form. It was perfect, as even with Zhylaw’s interference by forcing Riddick’s Guide to undertake the purifications the bond would still form between them as it was meant to. “You cannot outrun fate.” She had to remind him gently as it was a statement that he would be forced to acknowledge the truth of in the days to come.

  


Riddick shrugged and couldn’t help but bait, “They said that they’ve built a prison that could keep me. They were wrong about that too.”

  


Aeron was pleased that he was still talking to her because if he was talking then he could be convinced. “You may be right. What if the bounty was paid?” She asked trying to gain a perspective of his potential motives.

  


Riddick stopped and thought about it honestly as it was a fair question. After all his life would be very different if he was not continually on the run but Riddick had been on the run nearly his entire adult life - what would his life look like if you took that away from him? He was not sure, but what he did know **_was the sound of trouble._** The ships were landing in their droves and from what he could hear with his enhanced hearing the air defences were being destroyed. It was clear to him at least; with his experience of running that there was no way off this rock unless you fought.  He hoped the Imam stayed with his family. Right now they were on their own. He kept that as the prevailing thought in his head as he moved towards the ship area of the Metropolis.

  


Riddick kept moving forward always careful and controlled in what steps he took. He was extending his senses in all directions for at least 20 metres. It wasn’t anything close to his limits but it would keep him safe and stop any risk of zoning. In a situation like this a zone out would mean death.  He had no idea what made him do it. He was not prone to sentimentality but maybe it was catching the scent of the Imam, but he looked up.  He saw the turret where his old acquaintance stood. The pacifist was on his own facing one of the enemy soldiers. It wasn’t anything close to resembling a fair fight and that was before you factored into the equation that the Imam refused to pick up a weapon. Riddick was suddenly frustrated that he was not up there with him.

  


He watched his old friend face death with dignity. He could respect the dignity of the death but, the death itself was senseless, and that annoyed him.  He couldn’t help but picture the Imam’s little girl. The girl who was so sure that he was a hero and it was a pity that she couldn’t be more wrong. It was always sad when you put your faith in false prophets. Still it wasn’t Riddick’s business, or at least that was what he kept telling himself - not even when he caught the scent of the wife and girl. No, it was not his problem, not even as he saw a group of soldiers heading in their direction - It wasn’t.

  


... Okay so maybe it wasn’t his business but he would do it anyway. The Imam had tried to help him, even if it had been misguided and the children and women were innocent in all this. He ran quickly staying to the cover of the shadows. He could see the small group of invading soldiers and their strange sniffer animal. It was clear what his first objective should be - disable the animal. It was the animal that was sniffing at anyone who was alive. He would rescue the family and then hunt down the cowardly killer. It was a good simple plan. Riddick always liked when the plans were simple and the solution was killing the bad guy.

  


It wouldn’t occur to Riddick until much later that he’d accepted the family as pack. And as a result, he was now avenging the death of a pack mate and seeking to protect his pack mates’ family. All Riddick could see right now was the red mist of revenge, and only the blood of the killer would assuage his thirst. In truth, he didn’t think anyone could save him.  

  


The soldiers were incapacitated easily enough once he realised that the strange ceremonial knife in their back was the key.  It was beyond freaky, but the soldiers smelled of decay and death but were still standing. He didn’t want to think too deeply upon that point right now. The last soldier fell when he snapped the head back, as he pulled the blade from between his shoulder blades.  He advanced down the dark alley, and made a mental not to warn the family about dead ends in the future.  He moved slowly and could smell the little one’s fear.

  


He whispered so that they knew who he was without alerting anyone to their position through scared noises. “It’s me.”

  


He was taken aback by the little one’s hug; he had unwittingly repaid the girls faith. The wife looked at him, and even without saying a word he knew what she was asking. He didn’t enjoy shaking his head in the negative, and watching her face crumple, even if it was only for a second. She was brave though, and he could see the fire to stay alive for her daughter, which was good. She was going to need that fire if she wanted to stay alive.

  


He guided them deftly to the ships including where the little skiff of his was hidden away in order to let him make a quick getaway if the need arose. Riddick knew he should go with them, but in his bones he felt that he couldn’t. All of his instincts were telling him to turn back, not only for revenge but because there is something of **_his_** on this world. He hadn’t felt it until the need for revenge, but it was there and almost tangible. It felt like there was an invisible cord tying him to something and the longer he stayed on this planet the more he felt like he was beginning to reel in. He did not know what he was being pulled towards, and he was still going to exercise extreme caution. It was this type of caution that had seen him survive for this long.

  


The decision was made for him but he would say nothing until the last minute. He would do right by the Imam and see that his family were safely off this planet. He was competently setting the controls and the drives and at the last moment he turns away to head back onto the planet. He was surprised to see that the wife seemed to understand his position. She observed astutely, “You are not leaving?”

  


Riddick stops in the hatch way entrance, but he won’t turn around least he manage to convince himself to run and answers her - as it is one she deserves to know whether she agrees with it or not, “I can’t the bastard needs to die and I need to claim what is mine.”  


He can hear her sigh and he can see the understanding in her eyes knowing that whatever argument she makes would fall on deaf ears. So she resolved not to bother and settled for a simple.  “Stay safe.”

In response, all Riddick can do is nod to show that he has acknowledged what has been said to him. He finds it bizarre that there is anyone in this universe that actually cares about him – He’d never known it to be any other way.  It didn’t matter as he would have his revenge or he would die trying.

  


  * _It was time to kill a coward and take whatever was his back. He was through playing games._



 

  


Riddick was so focussed on his revenge that he didn’t think about anything else. The Imam was a good man - a far better man than he ever could be, and he had had been cut down like he was nothing. Riddick didn’t rail about the injustice of it; he’d long since learnt that that was useless. The universe gives and it takes away. You had to just make sure that you stayed one step ahead of the game.  Instead Riddick would settle for destroying the man who had done it. It may be stupid but he already had so many warrants after his ass what was one more? He could honestly blame about half of his warrants on this attitude but sometimes people just needed killing.

  


These Soldiers were crazy and if his senses were not deceiving him - then they were also half dead which seriously screwed with his balance. He was careful not to extend his senses too far but made sure that extended them just far enough so that he had an immediate sensory net around him so he stayed fully living.  As their weird half-life states were messing with his senses.

  


He was in luck as he watched a native being dragged away by one of the freaky soldiers. It was the first bit of good fortune he had and he set about stalking him back to wherever these freaks were making their base of operations. Initially he kept hidden to the shadows and imprinted scent of the captured man into his senses to make him easier to find. He followed the scent to a large arena, and he listened to the pathetic recruitment speech. He listened as some ponce tried to convince these people to roll over and die. Sorry no, that wasn’t what he said. He offered them the chance to ‘convert’ and enjoy a new purified life. Well, to Riddick that sounded an awful lot like ‘please roll over and die’. He had to hide himself in the shadows once again so he wouldn’t be detected until he was ready to be seen. He smiled grimly seeing the old captured woman. She was on her knees with a gun to her head and she wouldn’t bow to her captors.  He could respect her wishes even if he clung onto to life with all that he had. She died being true to herself and there was a power in that he could recognise.

  


What Riddick didn’t understand was why he was watching the one Commander so closely. There was no reason for the commander to hold his attention. He wasn’t the one who had killed the Imam so he was irrelevant in Riddick’s mind unless he got between him and the one that did kill the Imam. He found himself absent-mindedly wishing that the commander would take down the helmet so he could get a good look at the guy. He locked that thought away though as it would interfere with his plan of revenge.  He waited until the little _show_ was done. He deliberately reined his senses in when they stabbed the sacrifice. He didn’t want to deal with the smell of metallic blood everywhere.  

  


Finally the captivating Commander spoke and his voice was like honey to Riddick. He was not one prone to feelings but beautiful’s voice he could make an exception for, and that was Riddick was calling the Commander finally spoke, “Oh look they’ve gone silent.  Who’s next?”

  


Riddick decided that he no longer wanted to be silent. It was the coward’s way and that was not his style. “I ain’t got no truck with this planet but I do want to face him.”

  


Beautiful was amused it was plain to see on his face even without enhanced senses. Riddick was guessing that not many people wanted to willingly face the guy - maybe run away from him, but definitely not face him. He couldn’t even contemplate running away as all he could see in his mind’s eye was the bastard cutting down the defenceless Imam. He was a good man. He was not made for violence and this invasion been the worst thing for him.

  


It was funny because Riddick was not even contemplating his sudden change of view from only out for himself to an almost packleader. He would usually have gotten out of dodge quickly in situations like this. He didn’t have any business getting mixed up in this shit. He just needed to stay one step ahead of the bounty hunters. Beautiful was pondering his request. He didn’t need to be told that this is the one that Aereon meant - Beautiful was the other half of him. Riddick made a silent promise to himself that he would be coming back for him just as soon as he got through with tough guy who was prowling.

  


Vaako shrugged, and he wanted to see exactly what would happen. “Well then you shall have him.”  


Riddick smiled with his teeth, “Okay then.”

  


The guy was big and used his two very large blades as his position of strength. It may have been at one time, but it was arrogant and left the user with a fatal flaw. Riddick was definitely going to making him see the error of his ways before he killed him. As he started to circle his opponent he spoke wanting everyone know exactly why he was doing this. It was to remind himself he was doing it as well, “You killed a friend of mine.”

  


The Purifier was rattling on in the background, “This friend obviously resisted ... You will see that it is better to be purified.”

  


Riddick would have liked to say something but he was too busy ducking to keep his head. He was laughing as he did duck though. The guy seemed half-dead but he didn’t like being laughed at and it was yet another thing that Riddick could use against him.

  


Well too bad for him. Riddick didn’t give a shit. He had one focus, and one focus only. He needed to kill the big guy.  He was clearly arrogant of his strength and assumed that his superior strength would see him always be the victor in these types of battles. There was a folly in using long axe blades like he was. They had a long reach but when they were swung in an arc - you had a window of opportunity to dart in and cut your opponent to ribbons. Seeing the way the bug guy moved Riddick knew that this would be his best shot. He put his goggles down knowing that he would be able to see the big guy but not wanting the distraction that a potential blinding could give him. He knew that he would win - he started to bounce on the balls of his feet. He waited until the perfect moment - the big guy had swung the blade in a wicked arc. He would have lost his head if he stayed where he was - he ducked in and went for the tendons at the knees. His reasoning was simple if he can’t move due to being immobilised then he wouldn’t get too far.  

  


The warrior made a groan but kept on fighting even with his limited movement. Riddick could respect that if nothing else. He was sure that he would keep going. And he did. Riddick’s smile widened. If he was honest this was the most fun he’d had in years. Another part of him knew that he was showing off for his beautiful. He wanted to show his Guide that he was strong and capable because very soon he would come for pretty and make him his.

  


Until then he would settle for killing the bad guy and getting to Jack or Kyra - whatever she was calling herself these days. He could see the big guy was tiring. He was planning the killing blow now - trying to see whether he had a good escape route. In the end - he realised that it was irrelevant - he just needed to kill him.  Then he would feel better.

  


Upon dealing the killing blow - the crowd fell silent. They could not conceive that the Necromonger would lose. Vaako was impressed and intrigued. Dame Vaako was plotting already seeing how she could factor the breeder into her plans.  It was all coming together nicely. The crowds were stunned and saw a hope to their resistance, and to the Necromongers - _that would not do at all._

  


The Lord Marshal moved quickly to stomp any resistance. He moved up to Riddick, blade in hand. Riddick was smart enough to be weary of the blade and tensed himself for a fight. Still the Marshall had decided that he would not kill the breeder just yet - he was a worthy warrior and one he could use in his ranks. “Well done. You keep what you kill. Follow me we have much to discuss.”

  


Riddick could see that while it might sound like a request - it clearly wasn’t as he was flanked by several soldiers showing him that there was no real option of escape. Seeing no alternative he shrugged and followed the guards.  Riddick really wanted to know what the fuck was going on. No really. First he had killed the asshole that had killed the Imam, and then he is being led through this ship. The ship gave him the creeps - it was the weird artefact that had been hovering in the sky when he’d landed on Hellion Prime and had smacked into the ground signalling the start of the invasion. The ship was big, tall columns looming over the landscape, and even more troubling - like on the planet side when he was close to the soldiers. He smelled death all around. The frustrating part though was the way that it didn’t actually seem to bother anyone. Did the stench not bother them? Riddick figured that it was strong enough for even normal breathers to be able to smell the stench.

  


However Riddick found the woman interesting and it was a long time since he had smelled anything beautiful – although he only had eyes and had set her sights on the woman’s husband. It seemed that the Ladies did not smell of the same taint that the soldiers did. “It’s been a long time since I’ve smelled beautiful.”

  


It was too bad for her that her preening was misplaced. The beautiful scent was her husband’s which to Riddick just said that she would not be long for this world. Still wherever he was going he wasn’t going into a cell. So he would follow her for now, and if the tentative trust was misplaced then he would kill her where she stood.

  


They entered a strange room, at least to Riddick. He took in the sights which were mainly the massive stone plinths that were all around that large chamber. There was a stranger scent in here and it wasn’t the same as the one that clung to the soldiers. There was still the odd scent of decay, and there was also a strange air flow in the room; an airflow that you would not expect on a ship - even if it was docked.  In his contemplation he missed the bit where he was locked into the central stone. It didn’t matter how many times he pulled up, or how much strength he used. He was stuck. It would be the last time he was taken by surprise in this place and that was a promise he intended to keep.

 

It was then that the strange apparitions formed and they were one of the strangest things that he could ever remember in his life. They were there as he could see and hear them, but he couldn’t smell them.  “A curious one.” The first on judged him.

  


Riddick snorted, “Yeah whatever.”

  


Another ghost spoke, “A strong one.”

  


The third ghost had to chime in, “An Alpha.”

  


And it was the fourth one that would seal his fate. “A Furyan.”

  


The Lord Marshall froze and Vaako was watching the Lord Marshall as the harsh order was given, “Kill him.”

  


Vaako didn’t frown in front of his leader but in his soul he knew that he couldn’t do it.  Still he was smart enough not to show direct defiance. “Yes Sir. We will see to it.”

  


Riddick had not stuck around at the order. He had used the wraiths shock over what he was to pull free from his locks. He had hated every minute of being aboard the ship that was not directly connected to his guide. Still it was useful and had served its purpose - _he now had two leads._ He knew what race he belonged to, and that meant something to him. The best part though was hearing his other half lie to his boss without a thought.  He’d learned the heartbeat the minute they’d come into contact at the arena. He was so tuned to picking up even the most infinitesimal changes to the rhythm that he had heard the heart skip a beat on the lie.  He would find Jack because he had made a promise to her, and then he would be back for his beautiful. There was no way these sons of bitches were keeping his mate from him. He would kill them all of them if they interfered.  

  


  * _Right now he had a prison to break into._



  


Toal reported back to the Lord Marshal as Vaako and Scales continued the search. So far the breeder had avoided them all and it was beginning to grate on Toal’s last nerve. The only one who didn’t seem annoyed was Vaako and Toal had yet to ascertain why. When he could ask the Commander without risk of being overheard he would ask why - he was sure that the reason would be interesting.

  


It was never fun to deliver this type of message to their leader, but fair was fair and he had lost the bet. He bowed his head and delivered the news sounding contrite. “My Lord the breeder has eluded the scouting parties so far.”  


The Marshal sneered, “I want him found.”

  


Toal nodded, because it went without saying. They had been close by to the antechamber when the wraiths had admitted what the breeder was. He didn’t understand why the Lord Marshall feared him. After all, what good was an Alpha against a Lord Marshall who had journeyed to the Underworld? All would become clear soon enough Toal was sure of that. However Toal was smart enough to pay full attention to his Lord. “My Lord what is your bidding?”

  


The Marshall smiled upon hearing the obeisance and Toal sent a silent prayer to his makers. “Well I have a contingency plan. I need you to go to these co-ordinates and pick up this prisoner.” He explained nothing else was his right just shoving the picture of a young female at him.

  


Toal tried his hardest not to frown, or to question his Lord. Still something must have shown on his face, and in a rare moment of transparency - The Lord Marshall explained his reasoning, “The breeder considers her a child of his heart. If he eludes my forces then I will just have to bring him back to face me.”

  


It was a smart plan and one that he could see working. He would do as his Lord bid and find the girl.   All he needed to know was what to do when he found her, “And when I find her?”  
  
“Well then you should show her the true way.” Was the silky reply, and Toal knew exactly what the Marshall was planning.  If the girl was purified then the Marshall would have a way to trap Riddick into working for him or have to kill him outright using the girl as leverage.

  


Toal was sure that this would end badly for his Lord. He was not sure what made him think it as the very thought was treasonous, but he had seen the breeder fight and destroy one of their strongest warriors over a mere acquaintance. He couldn’t imagine the fury he would have for one he considered a daughter if that was his response over someone he considered only a friend.

  


Once Toal left, the Lord Marshall was allowed to stew on his throne, which was not a good thing. It allowed him to think of all the things that had gone wrong. The breeder was proving far too elusive to catch for his elite army. Riddick was meant to be an unbound Alpha. If that was so then he should have been much easier to catch.  So he had to wonder if he was proving to be so elusive - then was he bonded? The only way he would have been able to elude capture to this degree was if he had his other half, his guide, to mask his presence. It was a disquieting thought as Zhylaw was sure that he had wiped the whole race away. He had missed the Alpha which was bad enough - someone would die for that, he silently vowed. He would make sure of it but if he missed the Guide as well - then there was a genuine threat to his reign and life out there. He would definitely need the leverage that the girl brought.

  


  *          _Riddick was passed pissed and on his way to homicidal._



 

He needed to find his Jack, or Kyra or whatever the hell she was calling herself these days. Granted it would be a lot easier if he didn’t have this demented Lord Marshall after his ass. It was only just sinking in for Riddick that this deluded Lord Marshall was responsible for pretty much all the ills he had ever suffered in his life. Riddick felt he was pretty justified in wanting to kill the Marshall. Right now, he was sitting in chains in the back of a merc ship; it was a situation that was becoming infinitely familiar to him. He needed to get into Tangiers quickly to find Jack - this was the quickest way - _walk through the front gate_.  For once his reputation as a universe worthy chasing bounty might just be worth it. He was going where he needed to get to and these mercs would let him walk straight through the front door.

  


The prison was just like all the others - dark, dank and miserable. They were always put on planets that were just the right side of hospitable. It was meant to be so that the prisoners would pray for death and be as uncomfortable as possible. Riddick just settled into his skin. Since he’d gained the eyes - prison was comfortable. The scents were a little too much though so he dialled them right down. He would have left it higher but since meeting _Pretty_ his senses were a little harder to control.

  


Riddick knew that he needed to get inside and network with the other prisoners. If he had patience and time he would do it right, but he didn’t and he was on a schedule. The Necromongers would be on their way soon enough and he needed to be ready to go as well.   He intended to hitch a ride back to the main ship with them once they finally caught up to him – _After all,_ _he had a dance saved with the Lord Marshall_.  As he didn’t have time to do this the right way - he only had one option available to him. He needed to find the top dog in this place and drive them into the ground, beating them in the most brutal way to establish himself as the new top dog. It would earn him the respect and fear he needed to get his answers.

  


Riddick had been shoved into his cell a few hours ago. It was a pretty standard cage for one of these places. He was just waiting for the exercise hour - _then the fun would begin._ He heard the alarm and his smile would have made any one uneasy, not just a hardened criminal. It looked like this was his lucky day.  In theory, this was exercise hour where the inmates would have a chance to stretch their legs but that was not all it was. This was when the _screws_ got their entertainment. These prisoners were near feral in some cases and when they all got released at the same time - well this was the best entertainment that they got all month. Riddick left his cell at the appointed time - more for the fact that he didn’t need an electro-shock prod from a guard. It would make all his senses go haywire, and he would need them to win.

  


To begin with, he decided to play it like he was a normal smartish first timer. He kept to the shadows - as small as they were and looked at the big players in the slammer. Any prison, no matter the planet or the layout had the same type of criminals - You had the lifers and the unfortunate schmucks who were in the wrong place.

  


His observations though paid off and he soon came to realise just who was the one considered to be at the top of the pile.  It was a guy that was fairly tall, certainly taller than he was. He was sizing him up, and then cataloguing the weaknesses he could exploit. You see unlike the Necromonger that he had toyed with - he had no intention of drawing this out. He wanted it over and done with quickly. He had places to be and dragging out fights to toy with opponents was a luxury he could ill afford, even if it was satisfying.

  


Riddick was never one for subtlety so he walked up to the big guy, “Hey!”

  


The minute he said ‘hey’ - he’d landed his first punch. The prison’s atmosphere went electric there was an excitement that Riddick could actually taste in the air.  He would have said something but he was too busy concentrating on the dogfight.  The big guy realised that his position was under threat and that would not do. If you reached the top of the pile the only place to go after was death. You wouldn’t want to live if you were deposed from the throne in a place like this prison.

  


The prisoner was unoriginal but Riddick wondered if he used his body odour as a tactical weapon because he was grotesque. His breath was so bad that Riddick had to move away to let his olfactory senses adjust. It was as bad as being physically struck to his enhanced senses. The oaf lumbered with a right hook, but he was so big that he may as well have thrown his fist in slow motion.  

 

  
Riddick was big enough and secure enough to admit that he was going to enjoy the fight. He wanted it so badly. He needed the excuse to blow off steam and handle being separated from his other half.  The idiot had still not realised his disadvantage or done anything to correct it.  Still Riddick refused to push his luck. He was not willing to stretch his senses too far without having Vaako to balance them. He pulled the shiv from his waist band and grinned. “Let’s Dance.”

 

His favourite part - and ultimately the other guys doom was when the current top dog demanded that the lights be dimmed. The top-dog was hoping that he could use his knowledge of the surroundings to his advantage.  It was perfect because Riddick actually let out an audible sigh of relief and lowered his goggles, and his voice spoke of a simple truth. “I’m not afraid of the dark.”

  


Riddick saw the moment that his opponent realised his fatal mistake. He didn’t have time to contemplate it though as Riddick struck. He slashed viciously and there was a spray of blood from the guys arm. Riddick pressed his advantage home grabbing him and pulling him close by the hair. The criminal was on his knees before Riddick, “Where is the girl?”

  


“Who? Why is she that important?”

  


Ah, Riddick understood. He’d met these types before - The ones where crimes and their own lives were all that mattered. He’d almost been like that but Jack had stopped him, and he knew that his soul would not allow him to forget her. “Where is the young woman? She would have stood out.”

  


That was one way of putting it and the former top dog clearly knew who Riddick was asking about, “Yeah. I know her. She is gone.”

  


Riddick hated circular arguments. “Yes, but where?”  


  
To emphasise his point he pulled the idiot taut like a bowstring and rested the shiv against his throat, “Who took her and did they say where?”

  


“Some Lord Marshall.”

  


Riddick knew exactly what had happened. He was definitely going to kill the man. The Lord Marshall had taken his planet; his guide, and the daughter of his heart. He would have died for any one of the crimes but for all of them he would die slowly. In Riddick’s mind the Marshall was still trying to ruin his life and had taken his pack child. It would end in his blood, not Riddick’s.

  


“Where is the girl?” He roared.

  


“Gone,” said so quietly that if he hadn’t got enhanced senses he would miss it.

  


“What?” Riddick was confused. Why would someone pay her bounty? “Who?”  


 

“A Commander Toal, announced himself as a Necromonger.”

  


  * _Someone’s head was going to roll for this._



  


Riddick let himself be led back to the cell.  It was hilarious that the screw thought he was intimidating - really.  Still Riddick wanted the guard to be boastful, and over the top it would suit him. On top of that, he would be able to really enjoy his fall from grace when he escaped. You see that was the trouble with pride; when it came to pride you had further to fall.

  


He could see the layout of the cell and he could feel/hear the air flow, so now he knew the best way out.  He could sense his guide on the planet. It was his signal to get the hell out of dodge. He could not afford to be penned in and vulnerable to the attack when it came, and the Necromongers would soon be in his cell. His cell mate was looking strangely at him. His cellmate had been scared ever since he had seen the eyes. Riddick looked to his cell mate, “You want to cause some fun?”

  


“What you got in mind?” Rodriguez asked.

  


“Well chaos and anarchy.” It was the truth and Riddick didn't see the point in hiding it.

  


Well he could tell that his cell mate was definitely interested. He’d baited the hook and now all he had to do was spring the trap. “I can get you out. What you do after that is up to you.” It was as about as far as offer Riddick could remember giving in his life.

  


“Deal.”

  


Riddick shrugged as he wasn’t too bothered either way, and moved over to the corner of the cell. He broke the bar from the bed.  It was enough to break up the rotten ceiling. The stench was foul and he forced himself not smell for the duration of the breakout as it was too much decay. It was a means to an end. Once he was up above in the ceiling there was a chute he could follow out of the walls. He just needed his cell mate to create a diversion.

  


Sure enough, the noise and alarms started blaring signalling a massive jailbreak.  Riddick hoped they had fun – normally he would have joined in but he had a higher goal in mind - like the death of a certain marshal, and to get Kyra back. He smiled seeing an abandoned boat in the other direction to the Necromongers in the far distance.

  


  * _So many plans - so little time._



  


As it turns out the boat wasn’t abandoned, but needs drive idle hands. And Riddick really wanted the boat. He was sleeping lightly so as to wait out the fall of night. It would be easier to sneak off the planet at night time.   He startled awake at hearing someone enter the ship. He was awake and moving stealthily towards the noise. He breathed in the scent and he couldn’t help but smile into the darkness. It was his guide, _pretty,_ who’d come to find him. This was new but something he could factor in his plans quite willingly.

  


“Now what are you doing on a boat like this when yours is much nicer?” He asked a teasing lilt to his voice that he didn’t know he was capable of.

  


Vaako tilted his head to the side. “You’re mine aren’t you?” He wanted to be certain. He had not felt this way in a long time. He definitely had not felt this way since he had awoken with the Necromongers. Vaako didn’t trust these feelings - he felt like he was being pulled to the Furyan. It was far better than any experience he’d ever had with his ‘wife’ Dame Vaako.

  
Riddick shrugged as there was no point in denying the truth. “Just as you’re mine.”

  


Well at least they were both equally possessive - this would lead to fun times and Riddick looked forward to them.  He watched Vaako come forward, dragging his feet almost painfully slow, dragging the tension out, and the need up a few notches. “What are you?”  


  
Riddick grinned as one of the few good things out of this whole disaster apart from finding _pretty_ over there was finding his own history. “An Alpha Furyan, and you … you are a Furyan Guide. We are two halves of one whole.”  


 

Vaako wanted to shake his head, deny it but he knew it to be true. He was loyal to his people, or, so he thought. However ever since he had seen Riddick in the chamber on Hellion Prime he was caught in a tangled web. He wanted, no needed to be close to the man. He wanted to roll around in him and this wasn’t just a physical thing it was spiritual and Vaako was sure that the Purifications had stolen anything remotely spiritual within him.  It was a disconcerting notion to realise to say the least.  


 

“I ...” He broke off in frustration unable to explain what he wanted. It was stupid, he could command an army - invade a world but he couldn’t find the words to explain how he felt. It was pathetic. He sighed.

  


Riddick took the initiative, and let his Guide know what he wanted. “I want all of you. I need to take you apart piece by piece. Drown all my senses in you so I will always be able to find you.”

  


_Now that was a declaration._ There was no thought of his wife. He walked straight into Riddick’s arms, wrapping his own strong arms around Riddick’s waist. Vaako would not be meek or submissive he was not meant to be that way. Too long had he played subservient to the Necromongers’ - well no more – He was drawing a line right here, and finally he would get his revenge.

  


Riddick chuckled in his ear feeling the whole gamut of his emotions across the bond - even as fragile as it was.  He was amazed at how their minds were seemingly slotting together like a puzzle. Vaako was wrapping his mind around his, and Riddick could already sense that it was far easier to access his senses.

  


He wasn’t content to just rut against his guide, even with all the delicious feelings it was creating. He could smell his Guides attraction and feel the pre come dripping against his own rock hard erection. “Need to lick and taste.”

  


Vaako was not use to being the one who was receiving pleasure. His wife was greedy and aggressive and he understood there and then that he would never have to put up with the terrible woman again. He could already feel the bond, just like Riddick, and he would not allow another to touch him. He couldn’t tolerate it; he knew that much.  He gasped as Riddick started to lick his abs. Riddick was tracing a random path across his body. He was distracted and tasting whatever took his fancy. Still he enjoyed it best when he licked and then gently bit his nipple.

  


He felt the chuckle through his chest when he arched up and grabbed his Furyan’s head. He never wanted to lose the sensation. He was sure that he would go mad if he stopped. Riddick though was having none of it. He had saved his Guide’s dick but he wanted to see and taste his Guide’s back. He was literally taking his mate and creating a full sense imprint at the same time. He couldn’t help it he was being compelled by his instincts. “Turn over.”

  


Vaako groaned as he reluctantly untangled himself and did as his Alpha asked. He turned over and shivered as the hands roamed over his back and ass. He bucked up when he felt one dip between his cheeks. He hissed though as all Riddick did was tease his opening before pulling away. “Can’t hurt you ... Won’t hurt you.” He added kissing his back in apology and to soothe his excited Guide.

  


Vaako was having none of it. He knew what he wanted and for the first time in a long time he was willing to go for it. “Suck me.”

  


Riddick rolled his eyes, he had found out that his Guide was impatient - they were alike in that respect.  He turned Vaako over and didn’t say anything snarky. He was too busy at being amazed what was his. His guide was beautiful and stunning in his want for Riddick. He bent forward to take the tip of his Guide’s dick into his mouth. It was like a taste explosion and one that once he started he wasn’t willing to stop.  He suckled the head, and tongued the slit of all the pre come. He wanted to know but now he needed to know what the rest of pretty tasted like. He pinned his Guide’s hips wanting pretty to stay still and just feel. He swirled his tongue around the stiff erection taking as much of it into his mouth. What he couldn’t into his mouth he was teasingly fondling with his free hand. He wanted his mate to experience all the pleasure he was due.

  


He set a rhythm that was fast and occasionally he chuckled with his mate still in his throat. It caused the best sounds. He wanted even more and his mate might actually kill him if he wasn’t allowed his release soon. He reluctantly pulled off with a lewd pop. “Slick?”

  


Vaako groaned but his hand clutched his dresser to grab the slick he placed there for his own pleasure time. He much preferred using it for this endeavour.  He chucked it at his Furyan who caught it easily. Vaako watched as he flicked the cap open one handed, and drizzled some of the liquid over his fingers. He felt his legs open ready to accept his Alpha. He whined as he felt the first finger penetrate him. He wanted more. His shields were thinning in preparation for the full bond which they would achieve with their first mutual climax.

  


Riddick was torn between making this last as long as possible and bonding fully. It was getting harder as all the scents and pheromones were saturating the air. He could feel how tight his mate was around his three fingers and could think of nothing else but what that would be like when he was finally inside his Guide. He could wait no longer, so gently he withdrew his fingers. He was speaking the absolute truth he would never want to hurt his guide - _ever._

  


Vaako keened at losing the full sensation of his Furyan’s finger. He wanted, no, needed to be fucked. The full bond wanted full completion. He felt his mate line up with his ass, and push in. It was everything that he’d hoped and never had before. He knew that no matter what he would never lose this feeling, this bond - _ever._ He would kill first. He gasped at the full feeling of being spread open. He was so full, and it was perfect.

  


_And then it got better._

  


He was demanding, “More!”

  


And his Alpha listened and responded by setting a fast, vicious pace. It was exactly what he needed. It needed to be fast and physical to wash away any prior claims. They were raking each other’s skin, clawing and claiming the other. It was spurring them onto further and higher pleasures. He needed to come but he would not do it without his mate. He was chasing his own pleasure by thrusting back against his Alpha’s rock hard erection.

  


Riddick was panting, “So close ... You’re mine ... and I’m yours.”

  


Vaako opened his eyes, previously screwed shut through pleasure so that he could see the moment. “Yours and ... you’re mine.”

  


It was the words that triggered their climax, and snapped the bond fully into place. It was humming in its strength but for a few minutes the two bonded mates would not have known what was going on with their surroundings as they were unconscious as their bodies adjusted to the bond.

  


It was good to be the commander as Vaako knew that they would not be disturbed, and his quarters were sound-proof. No matter what happened after this time. He could have this. He didn’t care about the mess that was spattered all over him and his Furyan, his Alpha. He curled up and rested. Sure that there would soon come a time where his strength would be needed.

  


  * _He would be right too._



  


Vaako was annoyed. He had loved being with Riddick. He was feeling more alive than he had in years, but he knew that to keep Riddick safe he would need to return to the party.  He would keep Riddick hidden until he was ready to attack the Lord Marshall.

  


Riddick rolled over - all loose and easy. “You don’t have to worry beautiful. I’m going back on your ship.”

  


Vaako paused. “You’re ready?”

  


Riddck snorted, “He fears me and took Jack. He is going down.”

  


Vaako couldn’t deny that he was happy by the prospect of that occurring. He would play his part, “What do you need me to do?”

  


Riddick smirked, “Be Lord Vaako. Keep your _wife_ close and make sure that everyone is there to see the fall of their precious Lord Marshall.” He didn’t bother to hide the sneer from his face.

  


Vaako nodded it was the best plan available. “I will say that the leads I chased down were uncooperative and as a result I dispatched them to the Underverse.”

  


Riddick would have grinned at his guide’s nonchalant attitude but he was too annoyed. This Lord Marshall was responsible for the destruction of his home world; he was responsible for him having to continually run. Well no more, if the Lord Marshall wanted a fight he’d get one.  He was looking forward to this one. He would kill the Marshall with a smile on his face, and remember the lives of each soul he was directly responsible for in the process.

  


For now though he would take his fill of his guide as they made their way to the Necromonger ship. He knew that the soldiers under his guide’s command would be returning to the ship and once that happened he would need to be hidden. His senses were working on overdrive imprinting each of them on Vaako. He would need to do this to keep him calm whilst he hid away.

  


“Where will be best to hide?” He asked showing complete trust in his guide. He couldn’t believe the difference a stable bond made.  


  
Vaako snorted, “My chambers ... No one will enter.”

  


Riddick smiled and his tongue poked out, “Is that so?”  


 

“Yes.” There was no doubt in his mind - anyone who entered Vaako’s quarters who wasn’t him would die by his hand.

  


Riddick shrugged, “Fine by me.”

  


And it was fine by him until they reached the Necromonger ship containing the Lord Marshall. At this point he had to move so as to remain undetected by the cleaning crew. Riddick was hidden away in the cargo hold. It was not the most luxurious way to travel but it meant that he was on the ship, and he was not in chains so that was a plus. He would wait until the soldiers had disembarked from the ship. He was using all of his senses. It was stunning the sheer difference in his range, and that all stemmed from Vaako bonding with him. He couldn’t wait until they had a small measure of peace to truly test his senses.

  


He was certain about one thing, and that was he hated the smell that the foot soldiers reeked of. It was an unnatural mix of death and decay that was out of place with the unnaturally slow beat of their hearts. He didn’t like it and it was playing havoc with his newly heightened senses.  He spent the next few hours adjusting his sense and accustoming himself to the noises that were being made. Riddick knew that he couldn’t afford for a loud noise to startle him in the upcoming fight. It would be a disaster and could be the end of him. And he was certain that this would not be the end of him. He had too much to fight for - he needed Jack to be safe and for his Guide to be free of the viperous bitch.

  


  * _Seeing Jack there as one of the Necromongers burnt something inside of Riddick._



  


The Lord Marshall didn’t know it but he had just sealed his death. Jack was the child of his soul; she was pack and the Lord had used her as a pawn. He would die slowly for it.

  


Riddick looked darkly at the crazy leader, “You’re dead.” It wasn’t a threat it was a promise.

  


The Lord Marshall preened, “She is one of us now Riddick and you could join us. You would be able to keep your family close.”

  


Riddick held his breath as Jack was bid to walk too him and convince him. He looked into Jack’s eyes and saw the fire still in them. She was many things but one of the half dead freaks was not one of them. He looked at the Marshall and asked out of curiosity. “Why do this?”

  


Riddick wasn’t stalling like he heard some of the whispers rumbling through the Elite. He just preferred to look at his opponents and categorise any weaknesses before he started a fight. Well, he did if he was looking for it to end in the other one dead. The Lord Marshall surprised him by actually answering honestly. “There was a prophecy saying a bonded Alpha born of Shirah would kill me.”

  


Riddick smirked so all the little bits were falling into place. He might not believe in all this fate and prophecy crap but he did believe in his fighting skills. The Marshall was too cocky. He had a neat little trick that he needed to see in action. He just had to hope that he didn’t die in the process.  “Well I am a son of Shirah.”

  


He had learnt that much about himself. He was not a fan of the old lady but she had given him his history and for that alone she would have his gratitude.

  


The Lord Marshall frowned, “That maybe so but I made sure that you could not bond to your other half.”  


 

Riddick rolled his eyes, and he could feel Vaako’s amusement through the bond. He knew that Vaako was just dying to reveal the truth. Even with his senses trained on the Marshall he could hear the viperous wife trying to convince his Guide to kill the Marshall. He was certain to help and not because of her insisting. The only reason Vaako would get involved was to protect his mate and Alpha, who just so happened to be Riddick.

  


Riddick smirked, “I challenge you.”

  


The Marshall laughed in his arrogance, “You can’t challenge me I have been to the Underverse.”

  


Riddick shrugged, as that did not bother him - truth be told. “Yeah well, I will join ... but I want your job.” In the months to come he would come to regret his smart mouth.

  


The Marshall sighed “Very well.” He rushed forward in an ugly attempt to hit Riddick. It was insulting, and Riddick just ducked rather than hit back. He enjoyed seeing the flash of anger mar the features of the Marshall. So he could be angered. This was good. He needed to know these things as these were the weaknesses he could exploit.  Or at least he hoped to exploit the potential weakness.

  


Riddick couldn’t stay defensive for too long he was simply not built that way. He went on the attack but somehow any hits that were landed just didn’t make an impact. He was ducking and weaving and using his senses to stay one step of the frustrated Marshall. It was in a twisted way it was almost funny apart from the bit where he was in a fight to the death.

 

  
Selene Vaako was too excited right now. She could see a perfect opportunity to become the Lady of the Fleet. She would have access to nearly unlimited resources and she could work on her husband. It could even mean that with the right leverage that she could see the stupid rules changed. Why should she be beholden to her husband?

  


Up in the balcony area they had the perfect vantage point and she could not be overheard when discussing her treasonous thoughts. She bent low to whisper, “Look the breeder is softening him up.” She applauded when the Marshall used his powers to grab a hold of this _Riddick_ even though his physical body was over the other side of the room.

  


Vaako clutched his axe. It was not because he wanted the top position; he wanted to protect his mate. She would learn that soon enough and he couldn’t wait to see her face when she realised that all of her machinations were for nought.

  


Back down on the arena floor the Marshall was bragging, “Look around. There is no one to help you.  They are all mine!”

  


Jack was starting to stir and Riddick hoped that she stayed hidden. There was no shame in her pretending to be one of them especially if it kept her safe. “I need only one person.”

  


Vaako quirked an eyebrow as he was pretty sure that was his invitation to the party.  Riddick smirked, “My guide.”

  


“I don’t see him.” The arrogant Lord Marshall preened.

  


Vaako jumped from the balcony and landed deftly. “You called oh Alpha.”

 

  
Riddick just knew that if he wasn’t in full armour he would be fluttering his lashes.  “Yeah I think dance this needs to end NOW.”

  


Vaako was only too happy to follow his Alpha’s lead and as a result the Necromongers were treated to a sight that they wouldn’t see again in their lifetime and probably not when they ended up in the Underverse. You could not deny the Lord Marshall’s shadow powers but somehow working together - Riddick and Vaako were winning.  The Lord Marshall used his powers to send the shadow after Vaako.

  


However there was a fatal flaw to this plan as it left the Marshall undefended and distracted from the person fighting his mortal body. It turns out that no matter how many delusions of grandeur you have if someone chops your head off - _you die;_ whether you could snatch a soul or not _._

  


  * _Riddick took a deep breath and it slowly sunk in that he and his Guide, and Jack were all okay_



  


Riddick stood protectively in front of his mate and the cub of his heart.  He had fought and triumphed over the evil. The others all looked at him in awe but there was nothing amazing about him. The Lord Marshall had enhanced senses and used them as party tricks to keep the fleet bound in fear. He was a true Alpha and that was why Zhylaw had feared him, as the prophecy had forewarned - A bonded Alpha son of Shirah would be his bane.

  


The fleet was moving the sound loud enough that he looked up, He was surprised by what he saw. Every single one of the elite; the soldiers; and anyone else that had had the misfortune to be stuck in the chamber with them was bowing. He wanted to curse remembering what the fleet’s mantra was, “ _You keep what you kill.”_

  


Everyone else had the sense to duck and show subservience to Riddick and Vaako. Jack was intrigued by the pair but she knew that with them she felt whole and happy. She hadn’t felt that way in a long time - and it was a strange feeling all of a sudden.

  


There was one person that was not so happy about it. Lord Vaako’s wife was rather upset as she had just seen all her plans turn to ash in a rather spectacular fashion. Her scream would have been perceptible to probably only the breeder animals that they used to sniff out hidden pockets of people on the worlds that they invaded.

  


Riddick had not given the vapid woman much thought before she made herself noticeable. In fact, it was only with the screech that he even began to think about her once again. She was hunched over and for once - there was nothing beautiful about her. She was the one responsible for his Guide being kept from him. It might not have been strictly true but to his primal side - it was. And that was all he needed. He would kill her as she was a risk to his Guide and their bond.

  


Riddick staked his prey. She tried to run but Dame Toal blocked her escape. Riddick smirked. He liked this one, she was clearly vindictive and he could see that she was looking forward to what came next. If he was being honest so was he.

  


She whirled around and the woman had nerves of steel. She would not go quietly from this verse. As she whirled around there was a blade in her hand. It was stupid and a vain hope that she could hope to outsmart Riddick in a fight.

  


He threw himself backward to avoid the blade and pulled his own dagger out from the sheath in his back. She was vicious but to Vaako; Riddick was poetry in motion. The blade was pulled slowly from Riddick’s back sheath, and smoothly, like it was an extension of his arm. He could tell that his Alpha was hyper-extending his senses. His mate would remember this as something important - he’d fought to protect their bond and to free his mate.

  


Riddick was torn between throwing his dagger and ending it quickly or toying with his prey. In the end he figured it out - she was of no real consequence and therefore a mere annoyance. In such cases the best thing to do was to get rid of the annoyance quickly and so that was what he did. He fiercely threw his dagger. He enjoyed watching the shock on her face. She looked down at the dagger- embedded in her stomach, and knew that she could do nothing now to save herself. If she pulled the dagger then she would bleed out, but even so he had caught her stomach she would be dead soon. There was now no way for her to avoid a trip to the Underverse.

  


Riddick settled the issue by removing his blade with a vicious tug.  She slumped to the floor, and Riddick turned to scan the rest of the crowd wondering who would challenge him next. Thankfully the answer was not many. He was glad of that personally as he was not in the mood. A thought struck him though - _you keep what you kill._ He knew this as it was why he’d just killed the wicked bitch. If that was true, and he had just killed the Lord Marshall then that meant he was now the leader of the fleet.

  


It wasn’t even particularly difficult logic to follow. He had killed the old Marshall and therefore had inherited the role, and he had the pleasure of killing Dame Vaako. He felt his guide nuzzle into his hold and breathed in his scent.  The scent of his guide and mate was the best thing for him as it was helping to calm him down.  Once he felt his feral state slip away he made, he felt his guide grumble, “My Alpha.”

  


“My Guide.” Riddick acknowledged and the bond hummed between them.

  


They would probably have done way more, but Riddick was possessive and he didn’t share.  It reminded him that they were still in the throne room. Jack was content enough to stay behind them and listen. He was grateful for that as she had already given him one heart attack until Vaako had stepped in blocking the old Lord Marshall’s dirty trick.  

  


Riddick looked around the arena in front of the throne. He felt the whole fleet start to accept him as leader. He wanted to punch the wall in frustration; he really didn’t need this shit. Still he guessed for now he was the new Lord Marshal of the Necromonger fleet. It could be useful in the short term after all he would have enough resources to pay off the bounty on his head.

  


For once, he had the time to make long term plans - this was a fresh start - dare he say.  He had his guide, his daughter because in his heart that was what Jack was, and a fleet of soldiers to wreak havoc on the ‘verse.

  


_New Guide, New Life and if he could just work out how to bring Furya back he would be a happy Alpha Furyan. Still that would be the next big problem after he has enjoyed his bonding with his guide._

  



End file.
